Farther Shrinking Problems
by Yuugi x Me 4ever
Summary: Haibara has made a new prototype to APTX4869 to make Conan himself again. But something goes wrong and he instead shrinks even more!
1. Ch 1: The drug that shrinks

**Yuugilover: Hi again! I'm back this time with a Detective Conan fanfic!**

**Conan: God spare me...**

**Ai: -Grins- Seems like the great detective have another weak spot that isn't a specifik girl.**

**Conan: Shut up Haibara**

**Yuugilover: No mean Words to other characters thank you.**

**Conan: -Is grumpy-**

**Yuugilover: Do the disclaimer Yuugi-chan~.**

**Yuugi: Yuugilover don't own any of the characters. All of 'em belong to Gosho Aoyama. She do own an old plush dog.**

**Yuugilover: -Hugs Yuugi and old plush dog- **

**Conan: Em...**

**Yuugilover: Oh sorry! Lets begin the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The drug that shrinks<strong>

Conan was on his way to Professor Agasa Hiroshi. Not to get a new invention but to meet Haibara. She had called him in the morning and told him some news that made him jump in glee. She was finally done with the new prototype to APTX4869 that had shrunk him to the size of a seven year old!

Gosh he had missed his old body and to be with Ran so much. Finally he could meet her again, if only 24 hours. It still meant everything to him!

Conan took a deep breath before entering through the door of Agasa Hiroshi. He walked inside and saw Haibara sitting on the couch drinking tea in calmness.

The exited teen turned seven year old approached the former teenage scientist with a cool smile not even trying to not show his excitement while saying "Give me the drug"

The small scientist stared at him with no emotions. The former teenager sighed and said in a calm voice "Pretty please?"

Haibara gave a small smile as she laid the pill in his hand. "But remember Kudo-kun, there is always a chance of you dying, so try to not do that please? I don't want it to stink in this house"

The former high school detective laughed in sarcasm and then went into the bathroom to change into his older form.

:::

Kudo opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes from sleep. He looked around and found himself in a bathroom. Flashbacks flashed though his mind as he remembered about the pill.

Fast he started searching for a mirror to see if he had changed back in his seventeen year old self, but for some reason he had hard to move. He looked down on himself and saw that something was not right.

He sure wasn't in his older form because the clothes he had on was too large for that and the room he was in didn't look smaller at all. The other way around, it looked bigger! The detective shook his head of the thought, he was just imagination things.

Because the clothes were too big he assumed that the pill didn't work so he took on his clothes he had as Conan and walked out of the bathroom with a disappointed look.

´Weird, is it just me or is the door handle much higher up?´ He thought as he barely reached to the door handle. ´No, I'm overthinking things´

He walked into the living room and saw both Haibara and the professor chatting with each other. He coughed to get their attention and it was a success. Though he didn't get why they were staring at him as if he had got a second head.

"What?" He asked and immediately heard that his voice was even more high pitch than usual. "Huh?" Was all he could say.

"Eh, eh" Agasa could only stammer.

Haibara jumped of the couch and slowly approached the shrunken teen with a blank but quite scared face.

"Kudo… kun?"

"Yes" He answered in a still high pitch voice. "Wait… why are you taller than me Haibara?"

Haibara opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She looked like a dry fish on land. Instead she held up a mirror, the shrunken teen took the mirror from her hand waiting to see something terrible. He was right.

In the mirror, he should have seen the face of Edogawa Conan but instead he saw the face of a 3 year old look back at him.

Former Kudo Shinichi yelped as he saw the reflection and it didn't take long for him to faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan: I fainted... how realistic... I would never do that.<strong>

**Yuugilover: Did you like the first chapter Conan-kun?**

**Conan: No.**

**Ai: I did. It was very interessting idea. Maybe I should try do the same when i make my next prototype.**

**Conan: Don't, what if i turn into a 3 year old for real?!**

**Yuugilover: Awww~ :3**

**Conan: it is not aww!**

**Yuugilover: If I don't get reviews, we turn him for real! Right Haibra? :3**

**Haibara: With pleasure.**

**Conan: O.O Aah! Send a Review quick!**

**(Hehe, we turn him into one in the story anyway :3)**


	2. Ch 2: Clarifications about the shrink

**(Wow this chapter is shorter. o.0)**

**Thanks all who have reviewed! It means a lot to me. =) I really hope you'll like the chapters even if I write quite bad. :p**

**Conan: Can I go now? -_-**

**Yuugilover: You are no fun Conan-kun, just enjoy the chapter. :P**

**Conan: If you call this enjoyment, then you have very weird humor.**

**Yuugilover: Yes I know, Make the disclaimer so we start the story!**

**Conan: Better get it done... Yuugilover here don't own any of the Detective Conan characters, how much she even want to it'll never happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Clarifications about the shrink<strong>

Conan or should I say, the 3 year old boy opened his eyes in a flash. He sat up and immediately noticed he was on a sofa. He really hoped everything was a dream, but when he saw that his "Conan clothes" was too big he knew that it wasn't.

He searched through the room with his blue eyes and noticed Haibara sitting on the other side holding a clipboard in her hands. She noticed his awake state and started asking him questions.

"What is your name?" She started with no emotions on her face

"Umm, why are you asking me that?" Conan asked irritated.

She rolled her eyes "Just answer the questions"

"Ok, well my name is Shinichi Kudo. But nowadays I am called Conan Edogawa"

"Why are you called that?"

"Some men in black gave me a pill that shrunk my body to a 7 year old"

After some random questions and writing Haibara stooped asking more and looked at the results.

"You got everything right" She mumbled "But I am surprised you aren't flipping out over being in a 3 year old body"

The 3 year old sighed and said in cool voice "Believe me, I flipped out, but I'm sure I get back after 24 hours. I just need to stay here and ensure no one is noticing this change"

Haibara took her hand to her forehead "We have a problem Kudo-kun" she said and shook her head in frustration.

"Hmm? What problem?" Conan wondered with slight panic, but didn't show it thanks to his acting skills.

The small scientist sighed "The pill isn't working for 24 hours, but for a whole week…"

"WHAT?!" Conan exclaimed and jumped of the sofa as if he was ready to kill Haibara.

"It was going to be a surprise for you…" she said in a sad voice. But Conan didn't notice her sadness, he was too busy with going insane in his head.

`I'm going to look like a 3 year old for ONE WEEK! What am I supposed to do now? Hattori is coming for sleepover this week!´

"Kudo-kun…"

"Haibara why did I change into a 3 year old?!" He screamed with fury.

The scientist sighed "I tried some new chemicals in the drug. As you know I don't remember what I used in the original one so I tested some things that I did recall. But it seems like the drug makes you a bit younger instead of older"

"But Hattori is coming this week to help with a crime! How am I supposed to even appear in front of him like this?!" Conan repeated this time aloud.

"As much as I know how you like being a detective I recommend you to stay hidden from the ones you hold dear" Was Haibara's reply.

The 3 year old grunted and looked at his feet in anger. ´That stupid drug, it makes me unable to defend justice, my friends, myself and Ran…´

The anger disappeared just as if it had never been there. Conan's face became the depression itself as his bangs dropped and hid his eyes from view.

"… Ran…"

And at that moment it started knocking on the door…

* * *

><p><strong>Kaitou KID: So who is knocking on the door?<strong>

**Yuugilover: KID you're not supposed to be here. o.0**

**KID: Why can't I be in your chapters? Do you dislike me that much? D:**

**Yuugilover: I don't dislike you KID the other way around it! It's just that you won't be in this fanfic. You don't have a role in it.**

**Conan: Lucky him...**

**Yuugilover: I heard that!**

**KID: Mhe, I can just read the chapters even though I'm not in it.**

**Heiji: When will I show up?**

**Yuugilover: No idea ._. We'll see about that.**

**KID: Review please! *Gives roses to everyone who reviews***


	3. Ch 3: Found out?

**Wow, this is a short chapter. o.0**

**Haibara: Very short...**

**Conan: How nice, lets get this over with.**

**Yuugilover: You're no fun Conan-kun. Anyway disclaimer time~**

**Kaitou KID: Yuugilover don't own any DC characters, me nither.**

**Yuugilover: If I did, Heiji and Kaitou KID would have more screentime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Found out?<strong>

_And at that moment it started knocking on the door…_

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan are you in there? We are going to the park to have picnic!"

"It's Ran!" The 3 year old exclaimed.

"You have to hide!" The scientist growled in stress.

"Like where?" The former teenage roared back.

"In the pantry, hurry!"

The small detective nodded and ran to the pantry as the professor went to open the door. Haibara took up a magazine and used her best poker face as the door opened.

"Oh Ran-kun, are you here?" Agasa asked the most obvious question and sweat-dropped.

"Mhm, are Conan-kun and Ai-chan here?"

"Well yes, how so?"

"We were going on a picnic and I wanted to fetch them both" Ran smiled.

"Right now isn't a good timing"

"Huh? Why? Something happened? I can help with anything"

"No no, nothing is wrong it's just that… that Ai-kun has got a cold and Conan-kun want to-eh stay here with her" Agasa lied in a strained smile.

"Naw, that's so cute of him. But I think it's best if he's coming anyway. He might get her cold" And with that Ran walked into the house towards the sofas.

"Ai-chan are you feeling ok?" Ran asked and Haibara looked up at her. Behind her the professor stood and signed to Haibara by shaking his head.

"Eh, no not that good. I am going to bed soon, cough, cough" She said and made some fake coughs. Ran believed her and nodded.

"Where is Conan-kun?" She then asked and looked around the room

Now both the professor and small scientist sweat-dropped, this got her attention.

"He is…" But longer than that Agasa couldn't say, because a small crash could be heard from the pantry.

"What was that?" Ran wondered worried and walked to the pantry.

"It was the wind!" The professor said and immediately wanted to slap himself for the stupid lie.

"Oh really" Ran said without buying it.

Agasa and Haibara couldn't come up with anything else to say in time as the teenaged girl opened the pantry.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugilover: Hehe... Reviews thanks! Or no more chapters :3<strong>

**Conan: Oh no... no more chapters... i am so unhappy now. -.-**

**Yuugilover: *Puts muzzle on Conan's mouth* Reviews is gladly take. ^^**


	4. Ch 4: Let me introduce you to John

**Hi! Sorry for not updating! I'm having writer's block and hard time writig this chapter because I can't come with any good ways to explain stuff that happens. But a few days ago I decided to give it a try anyway and wrote the rest of the chapter.**

**Conan: Huh? You decided to continue? I thought for sure you had given up.**

**Yuugilover: I thought so too until recently**

**Ran: What did I see in the pantry?**

**Yuugilover: Well read and find out.**

**Disclaimer - I own nuthing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Let me introduce you to John <strong>

"_Oh my God!"_

Ran fell to the floor and immediately the professor and the tiny scientist ran towards her with paled faces.

"Ran-kun what happened? Are you feeling alright?" Agasa asked shocked. But Ran didn't answer, instead a rather high pitch voice talked from the pantry.

"She is just sleeping" Conan said and walked out of the pantry, the watch on his arm still open.

"You tranquilized her?!" Haibara roared.

"As if I had much of a choice, you guys couldn't come up with anything better did you?"

"He's got a point in his words" The professor said in a now calmer voice.

"Help me move her" The small detective said "She can't be lying on the floor, she can get sick"

"I guess you can't do it yourself" Haibara smirked. The three year old just groaned in response.

:::

When Ran finally opened her eyes she noticed she was on a sofa. Not long after that she saw Haibara and Agasa looking at her.

"Oh you're awake" The professor said.

"Umm, what happened? Why am I on a sofa?" Ran asked and sat up clutching her head.

"When you went into the pantry a bag fell from the shelf and hit you" Haibara said with her arms crossed.

"It did? I don't remember that, weird. But I guess you're right" Ran shrugged.

"You okay neechan?" The brown haired girl turned her head to the source of the voice and let out a gasp. The one who had talked was no one else but Conan, wait no, it wasn't Conan. That boy seemed much younger, three years the most. Ran blinked in confusion as she stared at the cute chibi in front of her.

"Oh God you are…" Her face went a tiny bit pale and her eyes got big as plates.

The three year old mimicked her expression perfectly. ´Oh no don't tell me she knows my real identity?!´ He screamed in his head.

The brunet girl slowly stood up from the couch, her eyes never leaving the boy's. But only a second later she was crouched down in front of him. Agasa and Haibara were practically holding their breaths afraid to disturb the silence or possibly giving away hints on accident.

"You are…" Ran repeated.

All Conan's detective senses screamed for him to run for it, but he didn't dare to back away. Instead he stared back at the girl with such innocent eyes that could compete with a hungry puppy.

"…so CUTE!" The karate champion let go of all her tensions that had filled the air and exchanged it to a heartwarming squeal. She opened up her arms and pretty much glomped the poor frightened boy.

´Wha-wha-what?! Déjà vu much?´ Conan did his best to get away from the girl's iron grip since, well it's embarrassing to be hugged by the girl he likes. But to get out of her strong arms in a tiny body ain't easy!

"Can't… breathe…" He was able to cough out, his face kind of turning into a blue color.

"Oh I'm SO sorry! Ran basically begged for forgiveness on her knees (Well she IS crouched down on the floor)

"It's okay…" The not-child coughed.

"How old are you?" She decided to ask, totally forgetting about Agasa and Haibara.

"Eh… three?" Conan guessed after taking a quick look at himself.  
>´Actually I'm seventeen…´<p>

"Wow you have good grammar for a three year old!" Ran exclaimed with big eyes.

´Shit I gotta change my act! I'm so used to being a seven year old, now I need to be a three year old geez´

"Eh… uhu! Me goody in tawking!" The three year old could bet he heard Haibara snicker behind Ran and slowly repeating what he said.

"Goody in tawking" She smirked quietly but no one heard her.

"Aww you're so cute!" The karate champion squealed yet again scaring the boy into thinking he would be glomped again.

:::

"So where does he come from? I mean who are his parents?"

Agasa took his cup of tea and drank some of it before answering. "He's a distant relative of mine and he's Conan-kun's little brother, his name is… John!"

The same moment said boy spat out his drink on the whole table. Had the professor really come up with the idea of calling him John as from Sherlock's companion and right hand? Does that mean _Conan_ was supposed to be _the Sherlock_ then? Ran's gotta think they (Conan and John) have weird parents.

´So now I'm my own little brother?´

"John, look what you did! The whole table is wet now, geez you need to be more careful" The long haired brunet scolded. "Now what do you say when you've done something wrong?" She cocked an eyebrow towards the boy making him sweat-drop

"…Sowwy" _John_ smiled innocently. This ended up as a bad idea because Ran yet again hugged the poor thing with all her might.

"Aww!" She squealed but after a few seconds she softened her hold and looked him in the eyes. "Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? My name is Ran Mouri"

´As if I didn't know that already. I have known you since I was born after all´ the little detective though and mentally deadpanned.

"So…" Ran began turning her head towards the professor "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Edogawa?"

Agasa's eyes narrowed for a split second as he tried to come up with some believable lies that could sound possible. But the fact that Ran was staring at him with confusion because of his delayed answer didn't help him at all.

´Please come up with something good…´ John/Conan thought.

"Well J-John-kun's and Conan-kun's parents left him here for a while and eh they took Conan-kun with them you see! They didn't tell me any details besides needing to borrow him for a week" Agasa finally concluded with a fake smile.

"What? They took Conan-kun and left John-chan here to the professor? What kind of parent would leave their baby to a busy professor?!" Ran practically screamed. She quickly stood up with John/Conan in her arms; he immediately started moving around trying to get down.

´I'm not a baby I'm 3 years ol- no wait I mean 7 years- no I mean… eh never mind this is kinda comfortable…´ He thought and stopped moving around.

"I don't know" The professor almost yelled "Family stuff I think" He shrugged.

"I will call Conan and ask him about this" Ran sighed and picked up her phone to dial the number.

´Wait if she tries to call Conan's- eh… I mean my number then she's gonna hear it since I didn't switch it off!´ The three year old Shinichi Kudo mentally face-palmed. He had to come up with a solution fast!

He used the best baby face he could muster and said in a cute voice "Ran-neechan me want to pway in da park and go swoosh!" Chibi Kudo used his tiny arms and showed he meant a slide. He knew Haibara would tease him about this for the rest of his life, but at the moment saving his identity was more important.

"Aww sure we can!" Ran beamed and took away her cellphone "Don't worry I will ask my dad if you can live with us for the rest of the week until your mama and papa picks you up if you want"

"Me can wait fwor mama and papa me a bwig boy!"

´There went my pride…´ Conan mentally cried wanting to die from all the shame.

"I'm sure you can" Ran said and gave him a little kiss on his nose.

´Maybe it isn't so bad after all…´ He grinned

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugilover: Conan stop acting like a pervert.<strong>

**Chibi Conan: I've done nothing wrong so don't blame me!**

**Heiji: Will I show up soon?  
><strong>

**Yuugilover: Yes I believe in next chapter you'll arrive.**

**Chibi Conan: Oh hell no!**

**Heiji: *Picks up chibi Conan* Hallelujah! Now I can tease this guy all I want!**

**Chibi Conan: Please, someone murder this guy...**


End file.
